utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Mizoguchi
Cheerful= |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 広島''' ('''Hiroshi; '''meaning tolerant and generous .) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid''' MODEL: 42 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | Male | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | C3 ~ E5 | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Erin Ashford (Close friend) Peiton Emujia (Somewhat friend?? Idk he think's he's kinda scary tbh) Yan '' ''(Close friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | 16 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | All | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | YoutubeDeviantARTTumblr |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"|''43kg'' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align:center;"|''N/A'' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |''ConcreteShadows'' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 147cm | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |''ConcreteShadows'' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | its-raining-oreos |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | December 10th | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | style="text-align:center;"|''Cheering people up'' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | style="text-align:center;"|''YouTube'' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:center;"|''February 6th, 2015'' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;"|''Seeing people upset'' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS | style="text-align:center;"|''Typewriter '' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Hiroshi has a split personality. This is his cheerful one. In this state he would do anything to make another person happy and is very kind, caring, and sweet to pretty much everyone. He hates when people are upset, and even if it resulted in him being hurt himself, he'd cheer them up the best can. He loves seeing people smile, especially if it was because of him. '' |} |-|Dark= |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 広島 ('''Hiroshi; '''meaning tolerant and generous .) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid''' MODEL: 42 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | '''''Male | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | C3 ~ E5 | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Erin Ashford (Close Friend) Peiton Emujia (Enemies) Yan '' ''(Close friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | 16 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | Anything But Cheerful | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | YoutubeDeviantARTTumblr |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"|''43kg'' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align:center;"|''Scythe'' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |''ConcreteShadows'' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 147cm | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |''ConcreteShadows'' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | its-raining-oreos |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | December 10th | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | style="text-align:center;"|''Nothing but pretty women and seeing those who are not pretty women in pain.'' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | style="text-align:center;"|''YouTube'' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:center;"|''Dark Not Yet'' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;"|''Everything except pretty women and seeing pretty women be hurt~'' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS | style="text-align:center;"|''Typewriter '' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: This is his darker personality. This personality is very sadistic, rude, and blunt. He enjoys other's pain and is pretty much the polar opposite of his other personality. He is pretty rude to everyone who is not an attractive girl. To those attractive girls, though, he is very seductive and does nearly anything to win them over. In this state, his appearance stays the same as normal, the only thing that changes is his voice... sorta?? He just talks in a lower, quieter voice than the higher pitched, chipper voice of his first personality. There is really no "normal" personality. Both of these personalities are equally Hiroshi, and it's been that way since he was a child. The personalities swap out randomly, nothing "triggers" it, it just.. happens. A personality can stay with him for minutes to months. |} |-|Appearance= http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141129200917/utau/images/a/a5/Yan.png Appearance *Hiroshi has short brown hair that is wavy at the tips *His bang swoop over the right side of his face *His eyes are bright green *Hiroshi wears a blue sweater with a horizontal stripe of lighter blue near each opening and multiple, differently coloured, blue, vertical stripes at the very end of each opening *He wears blue pants that are extra baggy around the knees and rolled up to just under the knees *He wears black/grey boots that come up to where his pants are rolled up to *The laces of his shoes are the same colour blue as the base sweater colour |-|Japanese Voices= DOWNLOAD Downloads Hiroshi Mizoguchi CV V1.1 Hiroshi Mizoguchi CV V2.0 Hiroshi Mizoguchi Dark CV V1.0 TBA |-|Gallery/References= References hiroshi the himilayan.png|Hiroshi as a himalayan cat for the Survive the Night cover. Hiroshiiiiiit.png|Hiroshi's photo from his Pierrot debut video. Hiroshi Mizoguchi.png|Hiroshi's official release art. Hiroshi.png|Hiroshi's official icon as shown in the UTAU and UTAU-Synth program. Lynne.png|Official picture from his Lynne cover. upsetted.png|First of the two photos from the Five Nights at Freddy's cover corrupted.png|Second photo from the Five Nights at Freddy's cover Alice none.png|Picture used in the cover of "Alice the Human Sacrifice" also including Erin Ashford, Yan, and Peit♂n/Peit♀n We Wish You A Merry ChristmASSSS.png|Picture used in the Christmas special also using Erin Ashford and Yan Yan and Hiroshi Matryoshka.png|Used in the cover of "Matryoshka" featuring Yan Splatter Party.png|Picture used in Hiroshi's cover of Splatter Party Monochrome_Dream_Eating_Baku.png|Used in his release video "Monochrome Dream Eater" ;v; Ffs.png|Photo used in the cover of iNSaNiTY by Hiroshi and his Dark Append |-|Notable Covers= Some Covers Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Female Voicer